


When You’re Tired? Just Snuggle with You’re Ghost Fiancé

by orphan_account



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kiss the Ghost, Oneshot, Snatcher and Cooking Cat are engaged, Snatcher can purr what do you mean he can’t-, Snuggling, Tired Cooking Cat, theyre cute okay shUsh, yes their ship name is a kind of a joke shush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22344001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cooking Cat is awfully tired after returning from work in Mafia Town, so Snatcher, being a good fiancé, snuggles with her until they both fall asleep.
Relationships: Cooking Cat/Snatcher (A Hat in Time), Snatcher/Cooking Cat (A Hat in Time)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	When You’re Tired? Just Snuggle with You’re Ghost Fiancé

It was awfully quiet while he read. The kid was off at Dead Bird Studios doing who knows what with the Conductor and DJ Grooves, and his soon to be wife was at work, though she usually would be back by now. Speaking of his fiancée, the door to Hat Kid’s room had opened, and the orange feline revealed herself, walking in slowly. Walking up the ramp to the ledge over the pillow pile, her tail limp dragging against the floor, she spoke to him exhausted.

“Hey hun..” Snatcher looked up, slightly putting his book down.

“Hey-“ he paused, “are you alright?” In response Cooking Cat simply fell into his lap, he chuckled, “jeez, tiger, at least warn me before you pounce.” He put his book to the side and started to pet the soft fur on her head, knocking off her chefs hat.

“Work was really stressful today.” She said with tired intonation, curling up into his lap.

“I can tell.” He responded simply, still playing with the fur on her head.

“Can I just,” she paused, the rolled over to look at him, “can I just sleep here?” She asked him.

“Of course kitten, just let me...” Snatcher trailed off and proceeded to pick her up, he laid back against the wall and pulled Cooking Cat in for a hugging position, which was a lot more comfortable than just being curled up on his lap. “There,” he gave her a peck on the cheek. She laughed warmly in response, which still gives Snatcher a heart attack to this day.

“Thanks hun.” She sighed, relaxing more and nuzzling into his fluff.

“No problem kitten.” He responded in a whisper, seems he also planned on drifting off to sleep.

Cooking cat was just about to doze off, then she felt it. The same noise and vibration she’d sometimes give off. Purring. She chuckled lightly, “I didn’t know you purred.”

“Shushhushh..” was Snatcher’s mumbled response, obviously starting to fall asleep. Cooking Cat decided she’d also do the same, snuggling deeper into her fiancé’s fluff, purring with him and drifting into a peaceful into sleep in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus: 
> 
> Hat Kid ran through the doors, wanting to tell Snatcher and Cooking Cat all about how well the blind date she set up for DJ Grooves and The Conductor went, though when she walked inside, she heard purring. Looking up at the ledge over the pillow pile, she saw her two adoptive parents snuggled up together in a peaceful slumber. She decided not to disturb them, and ran back out, deciding to head to Mafia Town and check up on Mu.


End file.
